


поцелуи

by kate_l



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Если бы кто-то всё-таки спросил Баки, когда и как это всё вообще началось, то Баки спокойно ответил бы, что на миссии. Сказал бы, что у них просто не было выбора. И ещё добавил бы, что его вины тут нет.





	поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> это сэмбаки из "общего сбора". здесь много удачных "неожиданных" совпадений и всяких разных клише. просто фик для лёгкого чтения. есть референсы к некоторым моментам квм и моим собственным хэдам, на фоне мимокрокодилят стони, жирнющие намёки на клинташу, клинт/скотт и торбрюс. никакого клинт/баки здесь нет и не будет.  
> вообще писалось это всё под «Lena — Satellite»

Если бы кто-то всё-таки спросил (а не орал бы благим матом на всю Башню так, что наверняка внизу на улице всё прекрасно было слышно) Баки, когда и как это всё вообще началось, то Баки спокойно ответил бы — на миссии. Сказал бы, что у них просто не было выбора. И ещё добавил бы, что его вины тут нет.

Так вот, он не виноват, что на задание он отправился с Соколом, вроде как для полевой тренировки самого юного Мстителя и вообще чтобы хоть немного притереться друг к другу. Задача была плёвой — по наводке ЩИТа выследить двух агентов ГИДРЫ, у которых должна была состояться какая-то сделка, по возможности узнать о предмете сделки и о покупателе. По крайней мере для самого Баки это был сущий пустяк: и дня не хватит, чтобы пересчитать все похожие задания, в которых он участвовал. Фьюри дураком не был и потому знал, кого и куда отправлять. Но вот Уилсон… он не агент, и должной подготовки у него нет, несмотря на почти полный год службы в ЩИТе, из которого потом Фьюри его уволил (он впервые за много лет рассмеялся от души, когда услышал эту историю).

Поэтому сейчас Барнсу приходилось следить не только за объектами, которые медленно наматывали круги по палубе, нервно озираясь по сторонам, но и за Уилсоном, который слишком явно пялился на них, чем вполне мог поставить миссию под удар.

— Не пялься, — Баки поправил солнечные очки, отпил немного коктейля и скосил взгляд на напряженного пацана рядом. Тот нахмурился, тихо выдохнул и сложил руки на груди, не отрывая взгляда от парочки агентов ГИДРЫ.

— А если мы их потеряем из виду?

— Не потеряем.

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Просто знаю.

— Ага.

Здесь, на палубе, было жарко. Летнее солнце высоко в небе слепило своими яркими лучами и невыносимо пекло макушку, океан вокруг них был голубым-голубым, от разбивающихся о круизный теплоход волн летели холодные капли, изредка оседая на одежде и коже, а ветер был приятно прохладным. Баки лениво потягивал коктейль из трубочки и медленно осматривал пассажиров поверх очков. Пожилая пара у перил о чём-то тихо переговаривалась, взявшись за руки, группа молодых ребят веселилась в бассейне и довольно громко шумела, женщина на шезлонге уже в пятый раз просила своего сына лет семи вылезти из воды, на что паренёк лишь отмахивался; парочки или просто одинокие люди были спокойны и расслаблены, наслаждаясь отдыхом, но только не они — два парня, на вид чуть старше двадцати, стояли в самом углу палубы и очень, очень сильно нервничали. Зимний весело хмыкнул и металлической рукой, которая с помощью маленьких нанитов сейчас выглядела как самая обычная, из плоти и крови, откинул волосы с лица. Может, стоило согласиться на предложение Бартона по поводу стрижки? Всё-таки иногда длинные волосы здорово мешали.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ГИДРА решила провести сделку именно здесь.

— Думаю, на этом настоял покупатель, — он посмотрел на Сэма поверх очков. Лицо у того было слишком сосредоточенным, губы поджаты, а по шее катилась капелька пота. — Меньше вероятности, что кто-то из ЩИТа или Мстителей появится здесь. Но мы сейчас здесь, и вряд ли эта парочка нас заметила.

— Парочка?

Баки ответил не сразу. Поймал боковым взглядом знакомую фигуру седовласого старичка в глупой шляпе, который уже дважды проходил мимо них и подозрительно косился на Сэма, отметил быстрые и почти не заметные кивки агентов в сторону этого мужчины и отошёл от перил. Уилсон вопросительно смотрел на него, но с места не двигался, и Баки подумал, что в напарники нужно было просить хотя бы Бартона: пацан ещё слишком юн и неопытен для такого.

— Да, Сэм, — он встал перед Соколом, загородив ему обзор на агентов, и побарабанил пальцами по холодному стеклу бокала, — они парочка. Это же очевидно, — хитро улыбнувшись, Баки поднял очки и склонился к удивлённому Сэму. — Ты столько пялился на них, но так и не заметил? — парень вжался спиной в перила, когда Барнс сделал маленький шажок вперёд, оказываясь почти вплотную к нему. — Приглядись к тому, как они смотрят друг на друга, как прикасаются.

Уилсон нервно сглотнул и хотел было оглянуться на парочку, чтобы убедиться в словах Барнса, но не смог: Баки, свободной рукой схватившись за перила позади Сэма, стал ещё ближе, и кроме него не видно было ничего.

— Какого…

— Спокойно, — он склонился к его уху и довольно улыбнулся, когда парень вздрогнул. — Нас пасут.

— Кто?

— Старик в идиотской шляпе. Наматывает круги и очень странно косится на тебя.

Сокол чуть повернул голову, и они оказались нос к носу. Баки спокойно вглядывался в его лицо: дрожащие длинные ресницы, широко распахнутые карие глаза с расширившимися зрачками, небольшая царапинка на щеке, оставшаяся после последней миссии, чуть приоткрытые влажные губы, с которых срывалось горячее дыхание; на нижней губе была маленькая ранка, приковывающая взгляд. Баки громко сглотнул и заставил себя поднять глаза выше, чтобы ненароком не сделать глупостей. У них тут вообще-то задание.

— Я думаю, — прочистил горло, пристально глядя Уилсону в глаза, — это и есть тот покупатель. Иначе он не стал бы крутиться около них.

— Хорошо, — Сэм вздохнул, чуть расслабился, перестав вжиматься в перила спиной, и затараторил быстро, глядя Баки в глаза. — Хорошо, значит, теперь мы знаем всех участников сделки. Это прекрасно. Но нам нужно знать, что ГИДРА собралась продавать и зачем. Скорее всего это какое-то оружие, ведь это ГИДРА, логично же. И ещё неплохо было бы узнать что-нибудь об этом старике, зачем он пошёл на сделку с ними, на кого рабо—

Баки заставляет его замолчать самым простым и верным способом, когда вышеупомянутый старик был метрах в шести от них. Уилсон что-то мычит в поцелуй, ладонью упирается ему в грудь в жалкой попытке оттолкнуть, но Баки только разжимает перила и придвигается вплотную, кладёт ладонь на теплую гладкую щеку и раздвигает языком мягкие полные губы; Сокол громко выдыхает и пальцами сжимает дурацкую красную пляжную рубашку, закрывая глаза, сдаваясь и отвечая на поцелуй.

Тот подозрительный старичок, проходя мимо них, неловко опускает взгляд; Баки следит за ним краем глаза и одновременно целуется с Сэмом, и это всё очень странно и, чего греха таить, волнующе, что ему кажется на секунду, будто они в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме.

Когда тёмные длинные пальцы обхватывают его за шею, Баки пытается отодвинуться, потому что опасность временно миновала их, но Уилсон не отпускает, притягивает ближе к себе, и он с радостью бы продолжил этот прекрасный, просто великолепный поцелуй, от которого было жарче, чем от солнца, но у них есть дела; приходится мягко, но настойчиво надавить на чужое плечо под синим поло, отстраняя от себя увлёкшегося парня.

Господи, думает он. Ему же всего семнадцать. Да Старк от него, Баки, мокрого места не оставит, если узнает! Баки надеется, что ни Тони, ни Стив, ни кто-либо из Мстителей не узнает об этом… инциденте.

— Баки?

Ему хватает сил не показать всего удивления от произнесённого впервые таким мягким тоном своего имени. Зимний делает большой глоток коктейля, отчего-то трясущейся рукой крепко сжимая высокий бокал, и не смотрит на Сэма: ему, честно, немного стыдно за всё произошедшее, но больше всего за то наслаждение, которое он испытал.

Он бесконечно прокручивает в голове «ему семнадцать, ему семнадцать» и выдыхает.

— Кажется у меня есть план, как удачно закончить миссию уже сегодня.

— А потом?

— А потом сообщаем Фьюри и плывём обратно.

Сэм убирает руку с его шеи и медленно кивает. Баки думает, что нужно было просить в пару кого-нибудь другого.

***

— Летим домой.

Баки со вздохом опустился на неудобное сидение джета, откинув голову на жесткую спинку. Правый бок и рука жутко болели: один из роботов Хаммера неплохо швырнул его сегодня как какую-то тряпичную куклу, и Баки врезался прямо в несчастное дерево, с громким болезненным стоном медленно оседая по стволу на землю. Пока он пытался прийти в себя, робот уже нёсся к нему на всех порах, занеся огромный металлический кулак и желая видимо добить временно выведенного из строя мстителя, но его остановил Сокол, яркой бело-красной вспышкой промелькнув где-то сбоку и вонзив остроконечное перо в шею, вызвав короткое замыкание. Робот тогда упал на ходу; Баки подозрительно смотрел на него, левой рукой сжимая винтовку, и готовился выстрелить, если эта машина встанет, но он только дёрнул ногой и затих окончательно. Голосом летающего где-то в небе и помогающего остальным Уилсона в наушнике раздалось «не за что».

С места пилота Бартон оглянулся на Наташу, такую же уставшую, как и все они здесь, молча кивнул ей, дождался ответного слабого кивка, — со стороны это казалось странным, но Баки в это не лез, потому что не его дело совсем, — и коротко попросил пристегнуться. Старк в наушнике сказал, что долетит своим ходом и подбросит Кэпа. Никто из присутствующих Мстителей не сказал ни слова по этому поводу: все понимали, что этим двоим нужно поговорить, потому что что-то не так было между ними в последнее время.

Тор и Халк довольно громко спорили о том, кто больше врагов сокрушил сегодня, и скорее всего их не заботили общая усталость команды и желание отдохнуть в тишине. Медленно выдохнув, Баки хмуро глянул на них, стараясь не двигаться, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить пострадавший бок, и хотел было вежливо попросить их заткнуться хотя бы до прилёта в Башню, но ему помешал усевшийся рядом Сэм, задев локтём больной бок.

— Извини, — он убрал локоть и чуть отодвинулся, когда Зимний зашипел, дёрнувшись. Баки хватило сил сдержаться и не выругаться в голос. Да, давненько он не чувствовал себя так отвратительно после задания.

Он качает головой, мол, ничего страшного, бывает, и внимательно смотрит на Уилсона — тот, откинувшись на жесткую спинку и прикрыв глаза, медленно дышит, иногда болезненно морщась на вдохах. На тёмной скуле уже налился синевой противный синяк, на шее — запёкшаяся кровь, а пальцы левой руки мелко дрожат.

Баки смотрит, не моргая, и вспоминает, что даже не поблагодарил парня тогда, а ведь он, можно сказать, жизнь ему спас. Баки думает, что вряд ли успел бы подняться и отбиться от робота: слишком сильно его приложило, отчего на пару важных мгновений он потерял концентрацию.

Медленно и осторожно он протягивает правую — больную, черт возьми, но кто ж знал, что Уилсон с этой стороны сядет, — руку и ладонью накрывает подрагивающие пальцы. Кожа у него горячая и влажная от пота, грязи и крови, он вздрагивает еле ощутимо и поднимает на Барнса смертельно уставший, но неизменно яркий взгляд.

В тусклом освещении джета глаза его кажутся почти чёрными, и Баки почему-то кажется, будто в них он видит своё отражение.

— Спасибо.

Сэм разворачивается к нему и удивлённо приподнимает брови, видимо не совсем понимая, за что Барнс его благодарит. Удивление за пару мгновений сменяется пониманием, и парень смущённо опускает взгляд вниз, на ладонь Баки поверх его собственной, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Не за что. На моём месте так поступил бы любой.

Баки кивает, смотрит на его улыбку и сам невольно начинает улыбаться. Он убирает руку, замечает мелькнувшее разочарование на молодом лице, которое быстро исчезает, когда он обнимает за плечо, притягивая к себе. Сэм осторожно укладывает голову на чужое плечо и закрывает глаза, выдыхая. Баки откидывается на жесткую спинку и кончиками пальцев гладит плечо под красно-белой формой; на боль в руке он почти не обращает внимания, только наслаждается исходящим от Уилсона теплом и бездумно улыбается.

Тор и Халк наконец-то замолкают, когда Бартон злобно шикает на них, и обещают продолжить спор уже в Башне. Наташа, кажется, уснула, скрючившись на неудобном сидении и обняв себя за плечи. Клинт неотрывно смотрит вперёд, ведя джет настолько уверенно и мягко, что кажется, будто они плывут по ночному небу. Баки вслушивается в размеренное дыхание спящего на его плече Сэма и, поддавшись странному порыву, прижимается губами к его макушке, оставляя нежный поцелуй. Удивлённые взгляды самой боевой парочки Мстителей он решает проигнорировать.

***

Этот дурацкий спор затеял Клинт. Вообще всё самое плохое начиналось с него и его тупых внезапных идей, которые неизменно поддерживал Старк. Бартон — мудак, и Баки нужно было отказаться от этой идеи, потому что он чувствовал — знал, чёрт возьми, ведь действительно знал, — что потом случится что-то плохое, ведь это же Клинт. Это всё объясняло.

— Эй, Барнс! А спорим, что я стреляю лучше тебя?

Баки так и замер с яблоком в руке, не успев даже надкусить его, медленно поднимая на слишком весёлого и довольного Клинта холодный раздражённый взгляд. Лучник под этим взглядом даже не дрогнул, лишь улыбнулся от уха до уха и покачал сложенным в руке луком.

— Почему я вообще должен спорить с тобой?

— А почему нет? Неужели знаменитый Зимний Солдат боится проиграть какому-то лучнику?

Он пытается взять его на слабо, очевидно же. Гаденькая ухмылочка и хитрый бартоновский прищур как бы подсказывали, что ничем хорошим это не обернётся, но Баки, скрипнув зубами, только зло посмотрел на Клинта.

— А ты сам-то проиграть не боишься, Бартон?

Ответом ему был громкий весёлый смех, и Баки от раздражения и злости случайно — совершенно случайно, правда, — раздавил так и ненадкушенное яблоко в металлической ладони. Смех Бартона стал ещё громче.

Из-за спинки дивана показалась тёмная растрёпанная макушка, и Тони, приподнявшись на локте, заинтересованно посмотрел на них. Стоило только мимолётно взглянуть на гения, как стало ясно — он всё слышал и всецело поддерживает абсолютно тупую идею Клинта. Зачем эти двое вообще когда-то познакомились, боже, их стоит держать подальше друг от друга.

— Я хочу взглянуть на это! И Стив тоже должен увидеть это! Так, Джарвис, где сейчас Капитан? Пусть быстро тащит свою великолепную задницу в тренировочный зал. Нас ждёт прекрасное шоу!

Баки просто не оставили какого-либо выбора. Вообще. Поэтому ему оставалось только специально громко выдохнуть, избавиться от остатков попавшегося под руку фрукта и поплестись в тренировочный зал, хмуро косясь на идущего рядом расслабленного Бартона.

— Спорим просто так?

— О нет, чувак, — поигрывая стрелой, лучник с нескрываемым весельем смотрел на Баки, пока они на лифте спускались в зал. — Просто так спорить неинтересно. Спорим на желание.

Всё-таки нужно было отказываться, думает он, внимательно наблюдая за Клинтом, пускающим стрелы точно в центр движущихся целей. Бартон, казалось, даже не прицеливался толком, спускал стрелы с тетивы одним плавным движением, безошибочно угадывая, где окажется следующая мишень.

Цель была простой — попасть в десять мишеней, движущихся по огромному залу в совершенно непредсказуемом направлении и на разной скорости. Кто промажет, тот и проиграл. Всё предельно понятно и просто. Тут мог справиться любой — даже тот же Старк, не обладающий ни улучшенными сывороткой внимательностью и зрением, ни просто великолепной меткостью.

Не стоило даже думать, что Клинт промажет хоть раз. Да, где-то в глубине души Баки надеялся на это, но, серьёзно, это же Соколиный глаз. Он никогда не промахивается, и против такого шоу у Баки шансов очень, очень мало.

— Десять из десяти, Барнс, — Клинт лениво потягивается и улыбается во все тридцать два улыбкой победителя. О, да ладно, Баки же ещё не стрелял, он не может знать наверняка уже сейчас, что победил. — Чем ответишь?

Он бы ответил ему матом, но нельзя: один конкретный Капитан, стоящий позади них у самых дверей и обнимающий своего супруга, очень не любил, когда кто-то ругался, а если такое случалось, то он смотрел на этого человека своим знаменитым Максимально Осуждающим Взглядом. Так что Баки только сделал глубокий вдох, взял в руки любимую винтовку и вышел в центр огромного зала, тихо попросив Джрависа включить тот же тренировочный модуль — самый обычный и нейтральный, без особых специфик для кого-то из Мстителей, созданный Старком буквально за пару минут.

Десять мишеней — небольшие сферические металлические роботы с датчиками и маленькими камерами сверху — замерли вокруг на пару секунд, а затем начали двигаться в совершенно разных и непредсказуемых траекториях, каждая со свой скоростью.

У него всё получалось. Баки, конечно, не был Соколиным Глазом, но стрелять умел довольно неплохо; пули естественно попадали не точно в центр, но всегда в цель, и тогда мишень, взорвавшись, падала на пол кучей маленьких бесполезных кусочков. Пару раз он чуть было не промахнулся: пули, казалось, пролетят мимо, по касательной задев гладкий металлический бок и улетев в стену. Но ему пока что везло. Пока что. На девятом выстреле пуля улетела в молоко, даже близко не приблизившись к мишени, и Баки, зло рыкнув, не задумываясь и даже не целясь толком, выстрелил в десятый раз: какая разница, если он уже проиграл? Но в последнюю сферу он всё-таки попал. Девятая, ставшая решающей в этом споре, зависла точно напротив лица, и Зимний отмахнулся от неё, разворачиваясь к наблюдателям.

— Ну…

— Ты всё равно молодец, Бак, — Стив мягко надавил на плечи Тони, заставив того замолчать.

Капитан единственный из всех присутствующих знал, как сильно Баки не любил проигрывать, а потому играл и спорил с кем-то крайне редко. Обычно это случалось, когда он был уверен в своей победе. Ну или когда его редко, но метко брали на слабо, как случилось сегодня.

Убрав волосы с лица, Баки медленно кивнул ему и опустил винтовку. Придушить радостного Бартона хотелось неимоверно, но он каким-то чудом ещё держался.

— Прежде чем ты начнёшь говорить свои идиотские шутки, давай желание.

Бартон всерьёз задумался. Или только сделал вид, что задумался, хотя придумал желание уже заранее, Баки точно не знает. Он откладывает винтовку и считает про себя до десяти, стараясь унять бушующую внутри злость.

Что ж, ладно, сегодня он проиграл. Это было хоть и очень неприятно, но не так критично. Когда-нибудь он отомстит Клинту за это, а пока пусть тот наслаждается своим триумфом.

— Желание… Придумал! Поцелуй первого, кто попадётся тебе на глаза. Естественно кроме тех, кто сейчас здесь.

Самое тупое желание, которое Баки когда-либо слышал вообще. Он хмыкает, выразительно смотрит на Бартона и складывает руки на груди.

— Даже если это будет Наташа? Или Скотт?

Открывшего было рот Тони останавливает Капитан, накрыв его губы ладонью. С нескрываемым удовольствием Баки смотрит на то, как вытягивается лицо лучника, как веселье сменяется сначала удивлением, потом непониманием, а затем и раздражением. Да, приём нечестный, но ему было почти плевать. Пусть и немного, но он отомстил ему, надавив на больную точку.

— И ещё Халка с Тором не забудь. И нашего юного…

— Ой, Тони, вот ты где! Я закончил разбираться с тем роботом Хаммера, и тебе нужно взглянуть на кое-что.

— … гения.

Именно сейчас, именно в этот самый момент в зале появился Сэм. Конечно. Куда же без таких очень удачных и совершенно случайных совпадений. Вселенная точно решила отомстить ему за что-то.

Коротко хохотнув, Клинт противно ухмыляется, — этот меткий мудак точно что-то знает, — и кивает в сторону Сэма, что-то набирающего в планшете.

— Ты труп, Бартон.

Ничего не понимающий Сокол обращает на него внимание только тогда, когда Баки, выдохнув, оказывается около него. Парень не успевает ничего сказать или сделать, — Зимний просто не позволяет ему сделать это, действуя решительно и быстро, — как его наклоняют через руку, осторожно придерживая за затылок, и целуют.

И ладно, да, Баки прекрасно понимает, что он мог обойтись и без этого. Поцелуй вообще мог быть только в щёку, — Бартон же не уточнял, как и куда именно нужно целовать, — но ему… просто захотелось. К тому же, Уилсон явно не был против такого расклада: что-то удивлённо промычав в поцелуй, он неожиданно быстро втянулся, прикрыв глаза и ответив на поцелуй со всей страстью и желанием, которые копились в нём с момента их первого поцелуя.

Кто-то — прокатившийся эхом по залу мат подсказывает, что это Старк, которого не остановил сейчас даже Роджерс, — пытается напомнить о том, что помимо них тут есть другие люди, и что кто-то явно слишком охренел, но Баки просто не может разорвать поцелуй, когда длинные тёмные пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке, не сильно, но довольно ощутимо сжимая. Баки в отместку прикусывает нижнюю губу Сэма, с нескрываемым наслаждением слушая его тихий стон, и плавно ведёт ладонью по спине к прекрасной упругой заднице.

— Да ты совсем охренел, пенсионер отмороженный!

От Уилсона всё-таки приходится оторваться. Баки ловит его поплывший тёмный взгляд, любуется довольной улыбкой на прекрасных губах и осторожно возвращает в вертикальное положение. Сокол чуть не роняет планшет, дышит громко и часто и смущённо трёт ладонью шею.

Он откровенно наслаждается этим видом, и даже злой Тони, удерживаемый Капитаном, не мешает ему.

— Ну что, Бартон. Желание выполнено?

На вопросительный взгляд Сэма он шёпотом обещает объяснить всё чуть-чуть позже и оборачивается к проглотившему язык Клинту. Тот как-то заторможенно кивает и поправляет свои очки, опуская взгляд в пол.

— Вот и славненько.

***

— Тони долго орал на тебя?

Он чудом не вздрагивает, когда слышит тихий голос позади, только смотрит через плечо на остановившегося в паре шагов Сэма и улыбается ему.

— Да не особо. Но зато очень… информативно.

Юный гений смеётся и качает головой, подходя ближе. Он останавливается совсем рядом, — они почти соприкасаются руками сейчас, — и смотрит на город под ногами, улыбаясь.

Таких выражений, какими сегодня орал на него Старк, Баки не слышал никогда. Помимо обычного мата, он умудрялся использовать какие-то труднопроизносимые научные фразочки, и вместо того, чтобы чувствовать вину или просто тупо злиться, Баки по большей части был в ступоре от некоторых словечек; в то же время он невольно восхищался этой способностью гения так искусно ругаться.

Тони ясно дал понять, что он сделает «с отмороженным безмозглым одноруким педофилом, если тот потянет к Сэму свои грабли». Баки слушал и слушал, кивал головой в нужных моментах, даже попробовал изобразить вину на лице, — судя по закатанным глазам Стива, у него это не получилось, — и думал лишь о том, что лезть к Уилсону он даже не собирался… если тот сам не захочет этого, конечно же. Возраста согласия он уже достиг, так что… Старк не был и не будет ему указом в этом.

Что-то подсказывало Баки, что он может захотеть в самое ближайшее время. Если подумать над всем тем, что было между ними, — одна миссия на двоих, три поцелуя, переглядки, улыбки и редкие совместные тренировки для отработок новых тактик, — то можно сказать, что Баки ему нравится. Наверное. Но ведь это всё мысли и догадки. На самом деле непонятно, что крутится в этой юной гениальной голове и что он чувствует к нему.

— Слушай, по поводу сегодня. Ты извини, что вот так всё получи—

Сэм, развернув его к себе за подбородок, мягко целует в губы, не углубляя, сразу же отстраняясь с нежной улыбкой.

— Старк меня убьёт.

— Кэп его остановит.

Сначала Роджерс обязательно покапает ему на мозги, потом пообещает спустить на него Тони, если Баки причинит боль Сэму, а потом… потом он обязательно поможет, они же всё-таки лучшие друзья, а друзья должны помогать друг другу. Баки улыбается этим мыслям и склоняется к Сэму для нового поцелуя. 

К чёрту их всех.


End file.
